The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to time domain phase ramping for interlacing of multiple discrete Fourier transform (DFT) spread waveforms.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system).
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE). A UE may identify multiple waveforms (e.g., data or reference signals) to transmit to a base station, and the UE may modulate the waveforms and map the modulated symbols to a set of frequency resources. In some cases, modulated symbols associated with each waveform may be interleaved over a set of frequency resources. However, interleaving modulated symbols associated with different waveforms may increase the peak-to-average power ratio of an uplink transmission, and this may be detrimental to communication in a wireless communications system.